TEDDY ROOSEVELT BATMAN
by Emperor Plumpatine
Summary: Before Bruce Wayne, and others, TEDDY ROOSEVELT was original first batman!


TEDDY ROOOSEVELT: TEH ORIGINAL 1SRT BATMAN

A BATEMAN ORIGIN STOIRE BY EMPEROR PLUMATINE

CHAPATER 1: Bat trust bsuter

TEDDY ROOSEVELT hwowas origainabl 1st batman even before briuce waane or char assnable was batman many melleniums later, was in batcave undeneath US capital of Lincoln DC (because wachington dc was burned by confedearteds led by natahan befored forrest gump to kill black slaves in civil war) was thinking and brooding on how to stop trusts from ruling unitses states. Suddenly aralm rang. "teddy, its the trusts! tey are attacking capital!" said William howard taft who was fist robin before jason todd, garma zabi, anbd Joe gorden levitdn. "CHARLIE FAIRBANKS![who was butler before alfard or haro alfred] " said teddy rossevelt batman. "FORTIFY NATIONAL FEDENSES" "yes master theo" "COME WILLIAM TAFT ROBIN! WE MUST TAKE OUT TRUSTS ONE AND FER ALL!"

chapter 2: BATTLe for lincoln DC

meenwhile, Trust neoconfederate army led by rockfella and carnagie were preparing to take out president batman. "Andrew karnagie, how goes ourt secret superweapomn?" "do no worry john rockfeller, it is now complete" and carnagire hall dome open to reveal GIANT MECHA MADE WITH US STEAL AND STANDFERD OIL. And it began to move and ready giant laser beam cannon to level lincoln dc. NOT TODAY TRUSTS! said Teddy roosevalt batman, and he and taft robin swing ointo giant mecha. "teddy batman" "DO NOT USE MY REAL NAME INN PUBLIC!" "oh sorry batman. but hao are we gonna destory thes giant mecha" "I HABE PLAN REDY TO JUMP!" and Trust giant mecha step onto minefeild planted in ground 10 uyears ago, in preparation of this trust giant mecha being built on route back from batte os san juan hill in brazil as seen by roosevelt batman in force vision of obiwan to warn him to destory trusts beuasce they will rulw world if teddy batman didn;'t stop them so he built minefield wit nowledge. NOOOOOO sed carnagee and rockfella in unision, and tey arrest.

Chaopter 4 eve of grate war

Queen victoria (who was original batgurrl) was spying on evil council supervillian, who eld by Kaizer wilhelm bane, of new unified germany, franz jospeh hayden hapsburrg twoface of austria-hungry, and sultan suleiman al-ghul of ottoman turkey. "your pan to destroy roosevelt batman failed" said hapsburg two face. "do not wiorry i had zimmerman cut phone lines so we canot trace" sed kaisder bane. "we must move quick! Peter otool fgrom ebngland is moving arabins to attack my south flank!" sed suleiman al-ghul" I will contact meiji who is craxzy joker to see if jaopan can halp us. he even defeat Zaar nicklas penguin of russia who has mor land" queen victoria batgurrl prepare to leave with spie informmaledge, but then kaiser wilheml bane spot her and launch rocket. "oh my!" said queen victoria batgirl, buthten she jioned by masked vladmir lenin, who wear amon from legdne of korra mask because they both commie, but he speak in russian. "we are allies far nao!" said queen victoria batgirl, and she and and lenin amon fight evil councila of central powers in epic duekl

Chaapter 4\\-Geneva dancddance breakout

MEENwhile, Emperor meihji the joker had had enough in Geneva Asylum, and he had new plan to break out hje fidn nurse wrecthced amnd say "hey, wanna see a magic trick, I'm gonna make you dissapear!" "wha-" "TA-DA" and he zap her ewith hidden imperial stun gun and she asplode into fire and burnsdeath. and he grab her synringe, and injext insanity cock tail into everyone else in geneva asyklum and they all become mutants like in MST 4K dis issland earth, with huug foreheads, and obey meiji joaker, bekuse he was craziest of all, and then go look forEmpress dopwager Tzu Hsi Har;lee quinn "awwwww Mr M, Mr M, i knew youd come for meeeeeeeeeeeee" said tzuhsi harleyquinn "all right, noe let us fuck shit up and CHAOSSSSSSSS!" "Yesss" sed sushi harleyquinn, and they go on mission to austria the BLACK HAND WANST DEAD AUSTRia, cause central powers thought they could control mejie joker and chaos army but he was un control,a nd puppet master played by fusion of jack nicholson and heathgbar ledger fused into mel gibson cruze of inasnity!

CHAPTER 6XY COMMIE CONSZPIRAYCU

Eugnen debbS fgreen arow was trying to stop trusts like teddy roossvelt but eh thought roosevelet didn't go far enbough, cause he was cskaltalist like he hate becuse capatailsm creates inequality. Amon Lewnin appear to him like on stare wares hollogram, and say "Egene debbs green arrow, you ansd ay must work rtoghether to rid world of capatalis boar inequality, the revelation wil cum sooon." "buit iamneet lik you, ans i seek powert in election not violence because violence is destructtiy and killing humans!" "power needs sacrifices, so that NEW POWER OF EQUAKITY has no more casualties" "you sand i cannot co-op" said eugnen debbs green arow "heed mie words said " amon lenin "when greylisitng happens in future, you will punish" "well heed mie words-stalin is not to be dusted!" and they both hung up in despait.

CHAPTER 6Z-TOO muck power?

meanwhil, teddy roosevelt batman and william heward fat robin were wiretape skypegram between green arrow debbs and amon lenin .., woodrow wilson luicuis faxx played by morgan freeid burg saed ""teffy, you have too muc opower. I can't allow one man or woman and or zeing to have miuc power before he gets zod complex" teddy roosevelt batman retart: "WILSON, I NEED THIS POWER TO STOP NETIONELIST TENSION IN EYURPO TO STOP OUTBREAK OD GRATE WAR. WHERE ARE TEH TRUSTS? WHERE ARE TEY!" "there are no more trusts, yopu brok tem all, but awirtapping under suspition of commie is TOO JKUCH." Suddenly new skypegram from queen victaria batgurl say "theodore, we hab problem."meiji joker and tzsushi harlee quinn have created psycho boxers revellion in chanese coloines destroying hong kongy makau!""and black and blue probopagandaphotos of meiji jakker saying "Y SO SERIOS, TEDDY BEAR?!" NO, WHERE ARE THE BAXERS!" "alal over q'ing china and destyo bitish empire!" say q vicki batgirl "TO THE BIGSTCIKMOBILE" say theodore roosevel;t bateman, an fatman taft follow.

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
